The Last Time I Saw You
by Crimson Eve
Summary: A chance meeting at The Bronze brings Spike face to face with his past


Body

The Last Time I Saw You   


Author: Channel 5 a.k.a C. Shulkin  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. The Buffy Characters Belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. The song 'The Last Time I Saw William' belongs to Alanna Myers.   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: Spike meets an old friend. You'll just have to read and find out, now won't you?   
  
Author's Note: I wrote this some time between 2:30 and 5:15 a.m. I'm just warning you. And this is pretty much, un-beta'd so all the mistakes are mine.   
  
******************************************************************************************   


//The time I saw William/   
He was good as gone/   
He'd packed up his poetry/   
And his hurting songs/   
Well they said he'd died/   
But the papers lied/   
About our long lost favorite son/   
And the last time I saw William/   
He was all undone//   
  
  
A young woman walked into The Bronze, her long honey colored hair flowing behind out her. She sat down at the nearest empty table and ordered a drink. Her deep emerald eyes scanned the club floor. As she looked at him, her mind wandered back to the last time they'd been together.   
  
**Flash back to 1880**   


I watched Cecily talking to my dear William. He had this god awful crush on her, but she in turn could not stand him.   


I heard Cecily say something to the effect of 'You're beneath me, William', then turn away to talk to her friends. I could almost hear his heart break. If only I could tell him how much I loved him, but he thought me as sister to him. Men are so blind.  


  
**End Flashback**   
  
The emerald eyed beauty was jerked from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into his face.

His blue eyes full of wonder, amazement and... no, could I be mistaken? I couldn't have seen correctly. There was love in his eyes for me.  
  
"Angelina? It can't be? Is it?''   
  
"It's good to see you to, William.'' Angelina said to him.   
  
"Oh, God! It is you!!" He picked her up out of my chair and held her tight. "But how, I mean I....''   
  
"Shush. Just dance with me.'' And with that they took to the dance floor.   
  
//Now the years run down the boulevard/   
And the marquee is long gone/   
There's a troubadour in an empty bar/   
Playin' hurtin' songs/   
All the gold and praise from the glory days/   
Could not save our souls that night/   
And the last time I saw William/   
He was walking away from the light//   
  
How fitting, I thought.   
  
**Flashback**   
  
William turned and fled, embarrassed and heartbroken, I followed at a safe distance, for I knew he would need time to himself. He turned down the alleyway that led to our secret spot, I followed, careful to stay in the shadows.   
  
Half way down the ally, William sat on an up turned box, I was about to come out of my hiding place when a raven haired women walked up to William. Blast! I was to far away to hear what there saying, but a few minutes later, the lady bit into his neck, I gasped, as William's body fell to the ground and the woman slit her wrist allowing her blood to flow into his mouth. I let out a loud screech and ran from my place in the shadows and pulled the woman away from William.   
  
I sobbed over his body for what seemed to be hours. But soon I felt the woman come to stand behind me, I looked up at her, fearing that she would do the same thing to me that she did to William.   
  
"We must go." She said leaning over like she was going to pick William's body up.   
  
"No." I sobbed, my emotion changed from fear to anger quickly, "I will not let you take him!"   
  
"Hmmm, you are so full of life, you shall be perfect." I looked up at the dark woman as she spoke. She smiled at me. Then I felt something smack the side of my skull, then all was black.   
  
I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, I became aware that I was bound at the wrist and ankles. I struggled against the rope to no avail. Then from across the dark chamber I heard laughter. I saw the   
dark haired lady sitting by a coffin that was filled with dirt.   
  
"Only a few more moments, and my shall be a mother." By the sound of her voice I could tell that she was very excited as she clapped her hands together playfully. I was just confused.   
  
Then in the darkness I saw a hand shoot from the coffin, I gasped as I saw the outline of a man sit up and shake the dirt off himself. He got out of the coffin and brushed himself off more thoroughly. He stepped into the light that   
came from the candles, and I gasped again, it was William. He looked at me, then at the other woman, then back at me.   
  
"Yes, my childe you must eat.'' The woman said gesturing in my direction.   
  
William smiled in a predatory manner and walked towards me.   
  
"Thank god, I thought you were dead." I said to him, ignoring the woman's eerie comment, "Now hurry and untie me."

He laughed, but did untie me. When William was through I hugged him tightly.   
  
"But Angelina, dearest, I am dead." He said before he buried his fangs in my neck.   
  
When William finally quenched his thirst and dropped me to the ground, I was only conscious long enough to watch William walk out into the darkness with the other woman. Then all was black   
  
**End Flashback**   
  
Angelina shuddered at the thought of her first death all those years ago. It wasn't something she wished to dwell on, so she listened to the song, still sawing softly in William's arms.   
  
  
//He said its better to fly/   
Then to hold on to shaky ground/   
It's better to let the feelings die/   
When they are holding you down//   


The back of my neck started to tingle, announcing the presence of another of my kind.   
  
"I have to go." I said breaking our embrace.   
  
"No please, I just got you back, You can't leave me, I lo--" he was saying.   
  
I put my finger to his lips, silencing him, "Will, I must go. But I promise you this, we will meet again, and have I ever broken a promise that I made to you."   
  
"No." He said sullenly.   
  
"Until next time, William, my love." She said dashing out of the club.   
  
"Until then" He whispered   
  
Once she was in the safety of the darkness Angelina stopped and listened to the last lines of the song.   
  
//I saw the long line of loneliness/   
In the corner of his eye/   
But I never did see William cry//   
  
While inside the club, Spike was also listening to the last of the song, tears slipped silently down his cheeks, "But she never did see me cry." With those whispered words, he too took his departure into the night, already waiting for the day he would see her again.   


  
***FIN***   
  
  



End file.
